


With Her

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi had a shitty day, but (y/n) makes it better.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 34





	With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Very light suggestive themes at the end, but nothing graphic.

Today was an absolutely shitty day.

Levi grumbles to himself in annoyance as he trudged back to his room. He was rudely woken up in the morning by Erwin, that bastard. Apparently the Premier organized a last minute meeting to discuss details about the next expedition which pissed him off. Levi was content snuggling with his wife, (y/n) in the morning. He never gets much sleep to begin with, but having her beside him makes him feel refreshed. Another bonus was that even though he still wakes early, he gets to admire his wife in his arms.

His scowl deepens as he thinks about the other shitty events. After the meeting, he had been roped by Hanji to do experiments with Eren. Things went wrong and he had to cut the kid out. Then he had to train with his squad and he doesn’t understand how they got so far. Rubbing his forehead, he lets out a sigh. His headache has been killing him.

Opening the door to his room, he sees (y/n) curled up on the sofa with a blanket. She offers him a smile but her lips curve downwards at his visage.

“Bad day?” She questions.

“Shitty.” He mutters dryly, closing the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Levi.” She says sympathetically. Standing up, she shuffles towards him and cradles his face in her hands. His weary eyes looked into her soft ones, seeking her warmth and solace. Her thumbs brush under his eyes, her lips pressed in a thin line.

“You’re so exhausted…and you must have a headache..,”

It’s amazing how she could figure him out and he’s grateful for that. “Blame Erwin and the brats.” He says bitterly.

“How about I run you bath, wash your hair, and then I’ll hold you on the couch?” She proposes softly, only caring about how to make her husband’s day a little better.

He merely nods, too tired to even speak. It makes his heart warm on how much she cares for him. Holding his hand, she leads him to the bathroom. While he strips, she gets the tub ready, pouring in the special bath salts he bought not too long ago. He sinks into the tub,a groan escaping his lips as the water washes over his tense muscles and tired limbs.

Kneeling beside the tub, (y/n) rolls up her sleeves and grabs the shampoo bottle. Squirting a good amount in her hands, she incorporates it into his hair. White foam runs down the side of his face as he sighs in relaxation of her hands working wonders on his scalp. He loves it when she has her hands in his hair, it’s one of his weaknesses.

“Feeling a little better?”

He hums in response, leaning his head back. She dumps water on him, washing away the foam before threading her fingers through his wet locks one last time. Soon his bath was finished and Levi quickly dried himself and wore a pair of his comfy blank pants. As he walks out of the bathroom with a small towel around his neck, he sees her on the couch waiting for him. He smirks as he sees her drinking in his half naked appearance. Placing the towel off to the side, he walks over to the couch and settles between her legs, head resting on her chest. He closes his eyes as he hears the loud thump of her heart.

Her magical fingers start to weave through his damp hair once more, making him snuggle into her closer. Her warmth and love surrounds him, shielding him away from the stress and pain.

“My Levi…you’re so overworked…so tired…I see it in your eyes. To carry so much on your shoulders..you’re an incredible man Levi, but not because of your title. I love you because you push through your hardships and pain. You care for your soldiers even if you claim otherwise. The amount of pain you go through is so much…,” she whispers softly. Levi presses his face against her neck in an attempt to get closer to her.

She presses a kiss to his hair. “But I’m here, you don’t have to do it alone.”

“Thank you…for everything…,” He murmurs, lifting his head and looking at her. His eyes hold genuine love and tenderness for her. Without her, he’d be nothing.

She smiles. “Anytime Levi.”

They share a sweet kiss, unspoken words of love passing between them. She giggles when he nuzzles the side of her face, her voice filling the quiet air.

“How did I ever deserve you?” He mumbles as he rains kisses down on her jaw and neck.

Before she could speak, she gasps when he bites down on her sweet spot.

“L-Levi..,” she breathes as he begins to suck on the skin. The idea of relaxation and having a day in was thrown out the window. Now, he wants to show his love for his beautiful wife, to give as much to her as she has given him.

He leans back to see the red mark on her skin. She looks up at him with a half lidded gaze, her face flushed.

“You know what I’m in the mood for?” He says huskily, his hand stroking her cheek.

“What..,”

He leans forward, his hair tickling her skin. “You.”

In a flash he scoops her up in his arms. She squeaks, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. Briskly walking to their bedroom, he tosses her on the bed and quickly climbs on top of her. His mouth never leaves her as he continuously kisses her, tasting her. His hands slide under her shirt, his warm hands a contrast to her frosty skin.

“Soft..,” he mumbles, causing her to look away.

He pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her skin to the chilled air. She shivers at the coldness, but then his warm lips covers her skin. He feels her hands traveling across his chest and back, loving her touch. He moves back to her lips and kisses her passionately.

“You mean so much to me.” He whispers before diving in for more.

For the rest of the evening, he showcased his love to her, making sure no patch of skin was left untouched or kissed. He left his marks in places where they can’t be missed. He overflowed with love for her, hoping to convey his undying emotions for her.

As they lay together, with her nude form in his arms and snoozing peacefully, he couldn’t help but smile. With her by his side, life was bearable.


End file.
